A Mother's Love
by StephHamm
Summary: It is the wedding day of Elizabeth Darcy's daughter. How well does Elizabeth handle the emotions of giving her daughter away and who's there to help her through it?


This is a story I wrote a couple of years ago. I'd like to thank Gayle, Robin, Katie and Brenda for helping me fix it up.

* * *

**A MOTHER'S LOVE**

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes to the dawn of a new day. Yawning, she nestled under the counterpane. This was no ordinary day, however. No, not in the least. As sleep began to give way to conscious thought, Elizabeth felt the flutters in her stomach. She was in a state of emotional flux. Part of her wished she could ease back into sleep and back into her pleasant dreams, but that was not to be. The other part knew she must accept this was the day her precious daughter would be married. She was truly happy her daughter had found a wonderful man to love and to love her. It was a mother's fondest wish to see a daughter so well situated; nevertheless, Elizabeth wished it did not have to happen so soon. She wanted at least a few more years with her little girl—her little Anna Beth as her father so fondly called their daughter. Elizabeth took a deep breath and released it slowly.

Lying on her pillow, her hands resting under her cheek, she focused on the face she had set eyes on every morning for the past nineteen years. Traces of sunlight made their way through a gap in the drapes surrounding the bed, allowing her to see his figure more clearly. He was still as handsome as the day she had first set eyes upon him. His dark hair was now frosted with mostly gray, yet his face bore few wrinkles considering his years. A soft smile crept over her face. She never tired of watching him sleep, as he was most at peace during these hours when no duty or commitments weighed him down. Elizabeth knew he was just as concerned for their daughter as was she. He worried constantly whether he had done the right thing by allowing his Anna Beth to marry so young.

In the eyes of society, neither parent had cause to repine; it was a splendid match on both sides. As the daughter of a wealthy gentleman, she had an impressive dowry, and he was a viscount and future earl. But more importantly, there was a likeness of mind and spirit that would seem to ensure them a lifetime of shared happiness. Anna Beth was determined to marry for love just as her parents had done, and the night she first had danced with Jeremiah she had known he was more than just a handsome face with charming manners. They both had felt an instant connection. Well along in the courtship, Jeremiah had admitted to his betrothed that he had known the moment he first had seen Anna Beth that he would make her his wife.

Elizabeth was convinced they would be happy together. Sighing, attempting to shake the melancholy settling upon her before it descended full force, she focused on her husband. She knew she needed to be strong for him, for both of them today. In just a few short hours he would be giving away his firstborn—his baby girl—and Elizabeth knew he was feeling every emotion that went along with that duty.

Darcy began to stir, immediately reaching for his beloved wife. Not even attempting to open his eyes, he wrapped Elizabeth in his warm embrace. Settling her head against his cheek, one arm tucked in between them while the other slipped under his arm to hug his upper back, legs fully entwined, as close as two people could possibly become. They remained wholly connected for several minutes before he placed a tender kiss on her forehead and eased his hold in order to look down upon his beautiful wife. He still had a weakness for the fine eyes that had captured him almost twenty years ago; not once had their love and devotion waned. She still captivated him with her loveliness—even on this morning when his heart was in turmoil. He could not get enough of her love.

Slowly leaning down, he captured his wife's lips, keeping their eyes locked until the connection was made. It was a slow, burning kiss—one that held passion for the person he loved most in the world. Neither was in a hurry to cease, but a kiss must eventually come to an end. Resting his forehead against Elizabeth's, he struggled to speak.

"Are we doing right by Anna Beth? She is but eighteen and perhaps too young to be a bride."

Gently stroking his cheek she answered as calmly as possible, "Fitzwilliam, they had a full season, courted properly, and received your blessing; it is too late for second thoughts now. Besides, they love each other. All will be well; you need not worry, my love."

"If this was how it was meant to be, then why do I feel so wretched?" he asked, refusing to believe so easily.

With a slight upturn of her lips, Elizabeth gently bestowed a kiss as she moved her hand down his chest. "Because she is your daughter and you are entrusting her life to another man. Remember the difficulty you had in giving Georgiana away? Anna Beth is your baby. She will always be your little girl, but you must come to terms with the fact that you cannot always keep her by your side. She is a woman now—a woman in love with an honourable man."

Darcy sighed. "I know, I know. It is just so very difficult to think that in but a few hours she will no longer be under our roof. I will no longer be able to walk into the dining room to be greeted with her hugs and smiles, eager to discuss whatever suits her fancy. I will sorely miss our daily chats."

"You may take comfort in the fact that she will be so closely situated. She will be less than a half day's journey, and we can visit at any time you wish," Elizabeth offered with empathy.

With a little more force than was necessary, Darcy replied, "Yes, you are correct. We will see each other often. And it is as you say, Jeremiah is an honourable man. He will treat her with the love and respect she deserves." Darcy glanced down at his wife. _She is the pillar of strength in this family._ "I am being foolish. I am sorry, my love."

"Not foolish, my love, just a father."

Pacified, Darcy returned his attention to his wife. Bridging the gap that had been created during their tête-à-tête, Darcy tightened his embrace, kissing Elizabeth with new abandon. His hands were far from being idle as they roamed the contours of her back, softly caressing down her derriere then making their way back up her hips where they rested for a brief moment. Rubbing delightful circles, he encouraged Elizabeth to lift her leg to his hip before rolling her onto her back. Darcy released her lips, making his way to her ear where he spent time sucking and nibbling. Ceasing his attentions, he lifted himself up onto his elbows hovering above her with only inches separating them. Using both hands to brush each side of her face, he stared at his lovely wife.

At length he spoke. "I think it is much too early to rise. We are not expected for some time yet, and I can think of nothing better than to spend my last few moments in bed bestowing delightful pleasures upon my wonderful wife. What say you?"

Giggling, Elizabeth answered by grabbing the back of Darcy's head and bringing his lips down for a soulful kiss. They lost themselves in the raptures of lovemaking until they were forced to surrender to the responsibilities of the day.

Elizabeth smiled brightly as she walked down the hallway in the family wing of Pemberley. Her spirits had lifted after her morning spent in the reassuring arms of her husband. She had needed that extra strength to face her daughter. It would not do to weep and be needy when Anna Beth would be craving the reassurance only a mother could provide.

Easing open the door to Anna Beth's sitting room, she beamed with joy at the sight that greeted her. Anna Beth, dressed in her wedding gown, was standing in front of the floor length mirror that was temporarily brought out from her dressing room. Elizabeth strode quickly to her daughter, reached for both hands, and turned her to look into her eyes.

"Oh, Anna Beth! You look so beautiful, my darling." Then leaning forward, she pressed a light kiss on her cheek. Stepping back, she appraised Anna Beth with something akin to wonder. Her daughter wore her hair in an elegant braided bun on top of her head with a bandeau set around the forehead. It was adorned with a single teardrop diamond in the center, and fine ringlets of curls shaped her handsome face.

"I'm so pleased we decided on the Chantilly with the white satin underdress. You simply look magnificent; a more stunning bride this county will not have seen," Elizabeth gushed.

"Mama…" Anna Beth was prevented from finishing her thought by a light knock on the door as someone entered the room. They both looked to see what the interruption was about, and watched as her grandmother stood at the doorway. Anna Beth rushed toward her exclaiming, "Mae-ma! I'm so happy to see you!"

Mrs. Bennet laughed merrily as Anna Beth hooked her arm through hers, and they walked towards her mother. "Anna Beth, dearest, let me look at you!"

The bride-to-be twirled in a circle as Mrs. Bennet fluttered her handkerchief and flattered her with exclamations such as, "What fine lace and satin! And look, the diamond sparkles as brightly as your eyes!" Her grandmother's enthusiasm was difficult to suppress. Weddings had always been her favorite events, and since this would be her first grandchild's wedding, there was no reining in her effusions.

Amused, smiling brightly, Anna Beth replied, "Mae-ma, I was just about to tell mama how I feel every bit a princess." Tears began to surface as she continued, "I must tell you both how much I appreciate everything that you have done in preparation for this day—my wedding day. I love you both more than words can say."

Both ladies immediately encompassed the young bride in a tight embrace. Anna Beth rested her head on Mrs. Bennet's shoulder as her mother leaned back to observe the two.

Elizabeth was the first to speak. "We love you very much, Anna Beth. Nothing has given us more pleasure than to plan your wedding. It is what every mother dreams of doing for her daughter. Is that not so, Mama?" Mrs. Bennet nodded sedately to Elizabeth.

"That is right, my dear; the day I found that I was to plan a wedding for not only one daughter but two, was one of the happiest moments of my life. Two daughters married to such rich husbands! It had to be the grandest affair Meryton had ever seen." Mrs. Bennet took a few deep breaths as her age prevented her from bearing too much excitement.

Anna Beth and her mother chuckled, and Elizabeth replied, "Yes, Mama, it was quite impressive. I believe you were the envy of all the ladies in the neighborhood."

"Quite right!" Mrs. Bennet bragged.

Anna Beth's expression became more serious as she approached the topic that weighed heavily on her mind. "Mama, I am so nervous." She paused to take a trembling breath, and then spoke in a rush, "I love Jeremiah! Truly, I do, but how do I know I'm doing the right thing? How do I know if I will make a good wife? Will I fail him? I am so afraid of being an embarrassment to him or his family."

Still enfolded in her grandmother's arms, Mrs. Bennet gently rubbed her back as her mother stepped towards her. Taking her hand, Elizabeth answered compassionately, "Anna Beth, you are a wonderful woman with good sense. You will make a proper wife to Jeremiah, and he will be a worthy husband to you. There will be trials and tribulations that come your way, but the love the two of you share will see you through them. These challenges will make your marriage stronger. I have no doubt that your marriage will be a success."

After a moment's reflection, Elizabeth questioned, "Do you have reason to believe that Jeremiah might embarrass you?"

"No! No, no; how can he embarrass me? He is everything that a gentleman ought to be," she stated firmly.

"So why would you believe you could embarrass him? Are you not what a lady ought to be?" Elizabeth countered.

Anna Beth huffed, "Of course I am, Mama. Do not be so silly."

"So it is settled. You and he will be deliriously happy," Elizabeth said with a smirk.

Anna Beth released her grandmother to embrace her mother. "Oh, Mama! You always know just what to say to make me feel better. I do not know what I would do without you."

Mrs. Bennet watched her daughter and granddaughter with great pride. As her gaze rested on Elizabeth, she noticed that Elizabeth had her eyes tightly closed, preventing the tears that threatened to fall. There had been a time when she considered Elizabeth to be an obstinate, headstrong girl who insisted on disobeying everything she asked of her. Now, she could see what kind of woman was there the entire time—one with conviction, a woman who knew what she wanted and who loved unconditionally.

A knock at the door interrupted the magic of the moment and the three ladies turned to see who had entered. Jane, Mary, Kitty, and Georgiana all rushed in with spirits high, excited to see the bride in all her glory. Shrieks filled the room as the aunts embraced their niece one by one. A little overwhelmed, Mrs. Bennet thought this was an ideal time to converse with Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, dear, my feet are in need of a bit of rest. Would you care to join me over there on the settee?" Mrs. Bennet pointed to the far side of the room near the window facing the east gardens.

Elizabeth followed her mother, Mae-ma, as Master Bennet had christened her when he was learning to speak. Eventually the name garnered the attention of all the grandchildren. She marveled at the change in her mother. It almost seemed that as soon as all her daughters were happily married to suitable husbands, Mrs. Bennet's nerves had settled. She was still a little flighty and on occasion had to call for her smelling salts, but as the years had passed, with the pressure of poverty in the hedgerows lifted, she became a loyal companion to her husband, a loving grandmother, and a supportive mother. Both her parents visited their children and their families often, and when not traveling, Mrs. Bennet spent less time gossiping while Mr. Bennet spent less time in his bookroom. Elizabeth was content to watch her parents grow closer, and it had been devastating for everyone when Mr. Bennet passed away a few years previously.

It had been decided that Mrs. Bennet would move into a small cottage on the grounds of Pemberley. The house was just the size to suit her needs, and she adored the cozy atmosphere it possessed. That three of her daughters lived nearby was an added blessing. Having Mrs. Bennet so close to Pemberley was no hardship on the Darcys. On the contrary, for she adored spending time with her grandchildren and spent most of her days playing with them and reading to them. Even Mr. Darcy grew accustomed to his mother-in-law's frequent presence. Only occasionally did Elizabeth get frustrated with her mother, such as when she reverted back to her all-knowing, demanding ways. And at those times it was easy to wish her a good day and send her back to her own cottage. Everything considered, it was pleasant situation for everyone.

Once she had assured herself that her mother was seated comfortably, Elizabeth asked, "Mama, how are you feeling this morning? You seem a bit tired. Did we overtax you with wedding preparations?"

Mrs. Bennet smiled graciously. "Goodness no, dear. I loved every bit of it. You know how much I enjoy planning a party."

"That is good. It would not do to have you fall asleep during the ceremony," Elizabeth teased.

Chuckling, Mrs. Bennet responded, "You well know that I can stay awake, missy. I will not miss seeing my Anna Beth married, no matter how tired I may be."

"Well, inform me at once if you need to remove to your room. I had a maid prepare a guest room for you, so that you will not have to travel back to the cottage. Staying here will also give you the opportunity to breakfast with my sisters before they depart for their homes."

"Yes, that will be lovely, my dear. It will be nice to spend time with Mary before she returns to Meryton." She sighed.

Sensing there was something her mother wanted to say, Elizabeth took her mother's hands in her own. Patting them softly, she ventured, "Mama, what is it? You seem as though you wish to speak of something other than my sisters' travels."

Looking down at their joined hands, Mrs. Bennet answered, "Yes, that is true. I asked you to join me because I wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. I know we have had a strained relationship in the past, but I have always loved you. I always have wanted only what was best for you."

Squeezing her hand, Elizabeth urged her mother to look up at her. When she did, Elizabeth noticed the tears flowing down her cheeks and reached for her handkerchief to wipe them away. "I love you too, mama. Sometimes we may disagree, but my love has been always constant."

"It was just that when you were a baby, I made all these plans for you and your sisters, and when you set off on your own course I did not know how to deal with it. I could not relate to your desire to spend all day out of doors or reading those books of yours. I should have handled things much better, but I was afraid you would frighten away all the eligible men. I should have known that a worthy man would see what a special woman you are.

"I have watched you with your children, and to see the love and support you provide for them warms my heart. Anna Beth needed reassurance this morning, and you knew exactly what to say. The relationship you have with your children is enviable to any parent who has had the pleasure of observing you. The connection is unbreakable. If your father were still alive, he would be just as proud of you as am I."

Elizabeth's vision suddenly became blurry as she gazed upon her mother. Never before had she realized how much she desired her mother's good opinion until it was given so ardently just now. She had always accepted as fact that she was her mother's least favorite daughter. To hear those words left Elizabeth in such a state of happiness that all she could do was lean forward and embrace her mother as tightly as she dared without hurting her.

Swallowing hard, Elizabeth kissed her mother's cheek, and then sat back to face her fully. "I have longed to hear you speak so. I have known you cared for me, but to hear you speak the words—I am blessed—fortunate to have you as my mother. Thank you."

"I'm sorry it has taken me this long to express in words the love that always has been in my heart."

"We shall think of the past only as it gives us pleasure. No more regrets."

Then looking about the room she glimpsed her sisters fussing over Anna Beth. Turning back to her mother, Elizabeth gleamed, "Let us rescue my daughter and head to the church."

Rising to her feet, she addressed the room, "Ladies, it is time to depart. We have a young woman to marry off!"

Turning back to assist her mother in rising from her seat, she guided her by the elbow as they followed the jubilant assembly of women out of the room.

Anna Elizabeth Darcy married her true love on a bright, sunny September day. Every church pew was filled with family and friends who had traveled from various counties to be a part of the celebration. Elizabeth glanced around to see each of her sisters, save Lydia, ensconced with their husbands and children. She was pleased to see how happy they were and thrilled that they had all made the trip to share this special day. It was pleasant to have everyone together again. After taking in the sight of those assembled, Elizabeth scanned the room to ensure nothing was amiss. The decorations were beautiful, the candles glowing, and the bridegroom was standing proudly next to the vicar.

Once satisfied that all was in place, Elizabeth looked to her left to see her mother conversing animatedly to Bennet as her other sons talked quietly amongst themselves. Grandmother and grandson had always shared a special relationship. Among all of Mrs. Bennet's grandchildren, Bennet was the one who indulged her the most. They could sit for hours discussing every conceivable subject while laughing at secret jokes. The family had always perceived their relationship as odd considering that Bennet was very much his father's son—quiet, aloof, and plainly reserved. But the Darcys were heartened by the love of the grandmother and child.

Murmurs filled the church, pulling Elizabeth from her musings. Rising and turning around, Elizabeth gasped, bringing her hand to her heart. Instantly her eyes filled with tears, but she blinked rapidly to prevent their spilling down her cheeks, as she refused to allow them to blur the vision before her. Standing on the threshold were father and daughter looking at each other with such love and adoration that it took her breath away. Rays of sunshine streamed through the stained-glass windows producing a rainbow of color, while the light bursting through the entranceway created a halo of love surrounding the duo. Elizabeth had never seen anything more beautiful in her life.

In that moment, Anna Beth turned her loving gaze upon her mother, and Elizabeth raised the hand that was resting over her heart to her lips, kissing them lightly before tilting them toward her daughter in a final farewell to _Miss Darcy_. Elizabeth could see the peace that filled Anna Beth as she and her father walked the journey to the altar. And moreover, she could see Darcy's mask was firmly in place. It was not the stony expression he wore at times while in public, but one of pure control. She recognized his struggle, for she was experiencing a similar struggle. But she would be there the moment her husband let go of his daughter's arm, to offer comfort and assurance that all would be well. As Darcy approached Elizabeth, he gazed upon her with a look she knew well—a look that said 'I love you' without the spoken words. With as much calm as possible, she smiled and mouthed 'I love you' earning a small smile from her husband.

Once the pair reached their destination, those in attendance sat down. Elizabeth listened to the vicar speaking—the same vicar who had christened Anna Beth eighteen years prior. He spoke of the sanctity of marriage and praised the bride and groom. And when he finally asked, "Who gives the bride away?" Elizabeth's resolve almost broke.

Sitting next to her, Mrs. Bennet dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief, sniffling slightly. She always enjoyed a beautiful wedding with all the flowers and lace and the wedding breakfast festivities afterwards. Such a grand time she always had and today would be no exception. She felt so blessed to be able to attend and only wished Mr. Bennet had been able to experience it with her. In moments such as these, she missed her husband the most. He would have been as proud as she of their daughter Elizabeth.

_Elizabeth._ Sighing, Mrs. Bennet turned to watch her daughter. She could tell Elizabeth was forcing herself to be strong by the way her chest heaved as she willed the tears not to come. _Why must she always be the pillar of strength amongst her family? Why could she and her husband not grieve and rejoice together as it should be?_ Mrs. Bennet knew why, and she knew what must be done.

When the vicar addressed Mr. Darcy, Mrs. Bennet reached over to grasp Elizabeth's hand. Startled, Elizabeth glanced down at their joined hands and then turned to face her mother. Mrs. Bennet looked into Elizabeth's eyes conveying as much strength as her old soul allowed, wanting more than anything for her to know she was not alone, that there was someone who would watch over her and support her when she needed it the most.

Elizabeth tightened her grip on their clasped hands. Mother and daughter smiled, and Elizabeth released the tears she had held at bay since waking that morning. As the tears flowed, hearts nearly burst with love, and the thing Elizabeth most wished for—a mother's bond—was complete.


End file.
